


Guardian Angels

by ms_munechika



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Loyalty, Male Friendship, Possibly Unrequited Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_munechika/pseuds/ms_munechika
Summary: SPOILER WARNING: Spoilers for 4.56!A conversation between Aymeric and Estinien, after a certain rescue.





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for grammatical or spelling errors! I may have written this in one sitting...

Estinien turned away from the scene. Having delivered the unconscious Warrior of Light to the chirurgeons of Ishgard's forces--an old habit, he supposed--Aymeric had come (running) to the girl's side. As expected. The worst-kept secret in all of Eorzea, after all, was Aymeric's _relentless_ devotion to the hero of the realm. Those who had seen Estinien fight off the Crown Prince of Garlemald--or the thing that paraded around as him--spoke of the serendipity of the once Azure Dragoon's appearance on the scene. 'Like an angel,' they said in hushed voices, as if it would keep the stoic Elezen from hearing them. A guardian angel. It was a romantic notion... and foolish.

But just as Estinien made a single step, his old friend's voice called out.

"Estinien... Do you truly intend to leave when she has yet to wake?"

A sigh escaped Estinien's lips, his eyes closing. If there were angels that existed--and ones not twisted by time and neglect---Aymeric was likely one of them, so pure of heart. How the man had managed to seem like the clever politician all those years was a surprising thing indeed.

"There is no need for me to stay," Estinien replied, not bothering to turn to his oldest friend. "She has you to watch over her. I did my part."

He could see Aymeric's eyes narrow even without looking.

"My friend. At least come with me to Ishgard, while I see to her care by our doctors."

Estinien's first instinct was to refuse, to say something along the lines of continuing his journey. Yet... part of him could not deny that he wished to see the Warrior of Light--his friend--taken care of. After learning how Alphinaud had fallen into a deathless slumber, a prickle in his steely heart could not bear not knowing if the same had befallen the only person he had ever considered his equal, especially as fellow dragoons.

"Fine. Just for the length of the journey, mind you."

When he looked, Aymeric smiled at him, the stars sparkling in his eyes. They really couldn't be more different, could they?

-#-

Aymeric had put the Warrior of Light to rest in the very same room that Estinien had been after his release from the grip of Nidhogg. He admitted to himself that there was something poetic about it, carrying yet another dragoon into the room. (Though the chirurgeons had protested, of course; it was very unnecessary for the Lord Commander to see to such things so directly.) As he shut the doors behind him, he smiled to himself, even as he found himself face to face with the very stoic and unsmiling Estinien Wyrmblood, the dragoon's arms folded as he leaned against the opposite wall. So typical of him that it was just another reason for Aymeric's relief and happiness.

"Thank you," Aymeric said, though he had meant to do so days before. "For being there to protect her. I cannot bear to think what might have happened if you had not arrived when you did."

"A stroke of luck," Estinien replied, finally meeting Aymeric's gaze. "If you need to thank anyone, thank the gods or the Fury for guiding me to the scene."

A long pause. Aymeric sighed, shaking his head in exasperation even as his lips curved up with a smile.

"You've been watching after her all this time, haven't you?" Aymeric asked, his voice breaking the silence oh so softly. "Maybe not consciously, but she told me that she met you at the opposite end of the world... and my knights stated that they had reason to believe you were at the scene at the battle for Ala Mhigo. I suppose if I were to thank the Fury, it would be for having you watch over the girl whose shoulders hold up all of Eorzea."

"Enough poetics, Aymeric," Estinien all but groaned. "I do not need thanks. I did what anyone would do, if they had the strength. Just leave it be, would you?"

Aymeric laughed, knowing full well Estinien's reactions.

"Very well, very well." Aymeric cleared his throat, stifling his urge to tease his friend. "But, indulge me in just one thing... let me thank you. Thank you for being there when I cannot..."

Estinien bristled visibly, much to Aymeric's surprise.

"By the Fury, don't say that." Estinien turned his burning eyes to Aymeric. "I do _not_ do this for any reason other than _I_ wish to."

Another pause, this time one man staring at the other, two shades of blue reflected in candlelight.

"You... You never told me..." Aymeric began, unable to truly comprehend the very words he spoke.

"What good would it have been?" Estinien shrugged as he shook his head. "By the time I realized what it was, it was too late. And I knew how much she meant to you, from the very way you would say her name after you had met her... You were always the better man, at any rate..."

"No. In that you are wrong. You are foolhardy and have always been but a wall to those who did not know you, but that does not make you in any way lesser than me. In fact, you may be the more of honest of us..."

Estinien grit his teeth, turning his eyes to the side.

"If honesty is what you want... I have long decided to resign myself to see to her happiness with you. Too many nights have I spent wondering if I had been more open, more honest, with her--so not hells bent on the revenge I thought I wanted--would things have been different? But no. The fates and the gods had made their choices and only a fool lives in regret and the past. I have learned that lesson a thousand times over already."

The dragoon never liked to speak at such length, particularly about the sort of topics that led nowhere. He told himself it was for the sake of his friend, to ease whatever questions that might linger if Estinien kept to his usual shortness. There was little reason to burden the man any more with such nonsense, especially with the woman just beyond the door, neither knowing if she were to awake anytime soon. Aymeric had enough on his plate; Estinien did not need to add more to that.

Aymeric, for his part, only shook his head, remorse and sadness (for his friend) heavy in his heart. Even if there was no one to blame, no changing the situation, it was a sorry thing to know that his own happiness was at the cost of his dearest friend's solitude. Whether true or not.

"This is difficult, isn't it?" Aymeric breathed out, his sigh heavy. "Love makes fools out of all of us... All I can say is that I am sorry for not knowing sooner."

Estinien smiled, only a touch forced.

"As long as you remain the way you are, that is recompense enough." He shrugged, finally relaxing. "If you make her cry or hurt her, though, I will be sure to make you suffer for it."

Both men smiled, Aymeric's heart light at hearing Estinien's usual callous humor. If even Estinien saw no use in brooding, Aymeric knew it must be true. At least they knew where the other stood, the strength of their friendship still as strong. And that enough was reason to be happy.

Friendship was a precious bond, after all. In that, both men would be eternally grateful.

And Aymeric knew Estinien would hold him to his promise, their hands shaking before the dragoon left for parts unknown. Such was the way of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading! I've been wanting to write this scene for a while, ever since I finished THAT quest. I mean, I was so happy that my favorite Ishgardian boys had finally returned! And how they were so good! (And may have inadvertently added fuel to the fire that is my personal headcanon... LOL.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did in writing it! Your thoughts and feedback are always welcome, too. <3


End file.
